


Greatest Day

by TiredBisexual



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredBisexual/pseuds/TiredBisexual
Summary: Robby has no idea what to get his dad for his birthday, so he asks his mentor who also happens to be his dad's boyfriend.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	Greatest Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Lawrusso fic, so go easy on me, I hope you enjoy it!.

Ever since Robby had repaired his relationship with his dad, he always hated the look on his dad's face when someone would say Robby Keene and whenever someone would have that confused look on their face as to why father and son had different last names. 

It took a long time for Robby to trust Johnny again, Johnny was also worried his growing relationship with Daniel would spoil whatever progress they had made, but after a few days Robby had accepted the relationship, he was angry at first as to why Johnny and Daniel couldn't have realised their feelings earlier without having the dojo rivalry. It had been almost 11 months since Daniel and Johnny had started dating so everyone was pretty used to it by now. Robby had to admit though, it was weird that his ex-girlfriend was his now sort of step sister (?). 

Johnny hated celebrating his birthday, ever since his mother had passed. So when his birthday was coming around again, he wasn't pleased to hear Daniel planning a family dinner. Johnny turned his back from the living room where Daniel stood and went into the kitchen, Daniel following behind him.

 **"Johnny it's your birthday, come on!, we have to do something"** Daniel groaned at him. Johnny just rolled his eyes and admitted defeat, he knew that he would look at Daniel's eyes and he wouldn't be able to say no. 

**"Fine, but nothing extravagant"** , he said turning around to face Daniel who had the biggest smile on his face, I mean, seriously how could Johnny say no to that?!.

 **"I mean it LaRusso or you're sleeping on the sofa for a week!"** Daniel nodded his head, still smiling and gave him a quick peck on the lips and with that he was out the kitchen and back into the living room, already inviting too many people as far as Johnny's concerned. 

Robby walked into the house that Daniel and Johnny shared and saw his dad running his hands through his hair, he sat down next to him on one of kitchen stools and raised his eyebrow as his dad raised his head.

**" Daniel is organising a family dinner for my birthday"** Johnny grimaced, Robby laughed slightly, he knew how his dad felt about birthdays as he felt the same.

 **" You could say no?"** Robby questioned, Johnny shot him a glare, no real anger behind it. Robby laughed again **" Oh but you can't say no to him, can you Dad?"** Which earned him another glare from Johnny. **"You're so whipped"** Robby muttered, shaking his head.

 **"I am not whipped, What does that even mean?!"** Johnny looked at Robby who was now full on laughing, he loved it when he made his son laugh. Robby raised his hand and then put it down as to signal, " ah don't worry about it". 

Johnny leaned against the kitchen counter, opposite from Robby, **"So what are your plans for today?"** , he asked crossing his arms, Robby shrugged his shoulders **"Might ask Daniel if he wants to do some kata, or something, if he ever gets off the phone, inviting people to your party"** He joked. 

Johnny looked at him with wide eyes **" Don't, don't even joke about that, it is not a party"**. With that, Daniel walked into the kitchen, smiling at Robby. He walked up to Johnny and kissed his cheek. **"What are you laughing about?"** He questioned Robby. 

Robby shook his head, laughing **" Ah don't worry about it, hey, um can we go into the garden?, maybe do some kata or something?"** , he asked, looking at his hands and fiddling with his fingers. 

Daniel looked at Johnny, he could sense that Robby was nervous but he was confused at to why, Johnny shrugged his shoulders at his boyfriend's look. 

**" Sure!, you wanna do it now?"** Daniel asked, pointing behind him to the backdoor, still slightly confused as to why Robby would be nervous as they've done it a million times before. Robby nervously smiled at both men in front of him, nodded his head and made his way to the backdoor. 

Daniel turned to Johnny and said **" Tell me, I'm not the only one who noticed that he was nervous, What do you think is wrong?"** Johnny placed his hands on Daniel's biceps and gave them a quick affectionate squeeze. **" I can see your mind over-thinking this, I'm sure it's nothing. So just go to do your breathing shit".**

Daniel rolled his eyes at Johnny **" You have such a way words Johnny Lawrence"** Johnny beamed a smile at him. Daniel turned from him to walk to the backdoor and out to the garden when he felt a hand on his ass, he quickly turned to raise his eyebrow at Johnny. **"Hey, Don't look at me like that, I can't help myself"**. Daniel turned back again, shaking his head laughing. 

Robby was said on one of the outdoor chairs that they had, he looked back to see Daniel making his way over to him, he signalled for Daniel to sit next to him. Daniel sat next to him, looking at the boy confused. **"I thought you wanted to work on your kata"**

Robby who had been looking at his hands on his legs raised his head **" I said that so Dad wouldn't want to join us"** he admitted. Daniel looked at him even more confused, he really hoped that everything was okay with Robby. 

**" I thought you and your dad were okay with doing karate together, has something happened to change that?"** Daniel asked, he was dying to reach out and comfort him. Robby realised that the way he was coming across was making Daniel nervous so he quickly sat up. 

**" Oh!, no, nothings happened, I just, I had an idea for Dad's birthday gift and needed your opinion"** Robby bit his lip nervously. 

Daniel let out a huge sigh of relief, he really didn't want to tell Johnny that Robby didn't want to do karate with him anymore, **"Oh thank god!, that's great!, he's going to love whatever you get him Robby, he'll just be so grateful that you're with him to celebrate"** Daniel gave Robby a small smile.

Robby nodded his head in agreement, **" I know, I know. I talked to my mom and she's fine with it, if it makes me happy and yeah, I think its good, I just wanna know if you think it's stupid or something"**

Daniel thought that even though Robby was an 18 year old, technically an adult that he looked so much like a little boy, who rambled nervously. He looked him, signalling for Robby to tell him what his idea was. 

After Robby told him, Daniel got up and hugged him immediately, well Robby wasn't expecting that reaction, he let out a sigh of relief. **"God Robby, he's going to love it, he's going to be so happy, are you sure?, it's a big step"** Daniel asked as he let Robby go.

Robby nodded, **"So you don't think it's stupid?, I'm sure, I want to do this."** He smiled, he did want this, he just hoped his dad would too.

Robby and Daniel walked back into the house, where Johnny was sat in the kitchen on his laptop, **" That was quick, you guys done already?"** Johnny said, turning away from the laptop to look at them. Daniel had the biggest smile on his face and Robby was smiling slightly. 

**"I think I'm gonna head to the skate park for a bit, then maybe we could have dinner together?, it's your weekend with Anthony and Sam right?"** Robby asked Daniel, walking over to to the door where his skateboard was. **" Yeah it is, I'm making pizza, you good with that?, so be back around six thirty".**

Johnny looked between his son and his boyfriend, hit with a wave of how overwhelmingly domestic this was, he smiled, Johnny Lawrence was a very lucky man. He waved and shouted bye and Robby walked the door. He got up from his seat and made his way over to Daniel, pulling him into a kiss, he wrapped his arms around the man and kissed him deeper, Daniel moaned against him wrapping his arms around Johnny's neck, they kissed like that for a few minutes, then pulling away to catch their breath. 

Panting slightly, Daniel looked at Johnny saying **"Wow, Where did that come from?, not that I'm complaining at all."** Johnny shrugged his shoulders at his grinning boyfriend, **" I just love ya, ya know?".** Daniel looked at him with those beautiful eyes, wrapping his arms around his neck again and said **"I love you too John, so much".** Pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

Today was Johnny's birthday, he was woken up by Daniel walking into their bedroom with a whole breakfast tray, Johnny sat up looking at the man in front of him, **" Danny, what the hell is all this?!, You didn't have to do all this"** Daniel smiled putting the tray onto bedside table next to Johnny, he sat on the edge of the bed, leaning in to kiss him.

**" Oh shut up and eat your breakfast birthday boy and then you can have your first gift"** he said wiggling his eyebrows. Johnny leaned back against the headboard, raising an eyebrow at him **" and what would that be?"** he asked. Daniel got off the edge of the bed and stood in front of the bed. **"Maybe I'll give it to you now, then you can have your breakfast"** Daniel looked at him, with a smile. 

Daniel pulled the covers off Johnny and as they landed on the floor he said **" Take off your boxers John"** Johnny looked at him, Jesus this man would be the death of him. Johnny quickly removed his boxers and watched as Daniel crawled his way up the bed, kissing every inch of his body. 

Johnny did not end up eating his breakfast as he was much too distracted by the mind-blowing blowjob his boyfriend had just given him. They showered together after that so Johnny could return the favour. As Daniel got dressed, Johnny sat on the bed and watched him. **" You never told me how many people are coming to dinner"** Johnny asked nervously. Daniel turned around and looked at him sheepishly as he did his shirt buttons up. 

**"No, Daniel, No way!"** He got up from the bed and into their bathroom, **"John, I'm sorry!, If it helps I'll make it up to you after?"** Daniel pleaded, Johnny looked around the corner of the bathroom, this had certainly peaked his interest. **" Oh yeah?, How?"** Johnny questioned as he walked out of the bathroom to put a shirt on. 

Daniel looked at him dead in the eyes and said **" I'll let you do me"** , in their entire relationship Johnny had topped twice, twice!, Daniel loved to be in control and Johnny loved it. Johnny, who had his back to Daniel froze, then turned around, clearing his throat he said **" You don't have too if you don't want too but I would really REALLY enjoy it, if you did".** Daniel beamed at him, giving him a quick kiss **" Yeah John, I'm sure"**.

Daniel had invited a lot more people than I expected, some of the kids from the dojo were here, Amanda, Carmen, Yaya were also here, Johnny tried to be mad at him but he couldn't, not that he'd ever admit this to Daniel but he was enjoying himself, he looked at everyone talking and laughing, he couldn't believe they were all here to celebrate him. He had been spoilt rotten, so many gifts and a lot of Coors Lite. He saw Daniel and Robby talking in the corner, Daniel gave him a hug, which wasn't unusual but something in Johnny's mind told him that something was wrong. He couldn't think what it could be and pushed that thought away when Robby looked over at him and smiled. 

**" Hey guys, Robby wants to give Johnny his gift now and he'd like it if all of you would be there to see it!"** Daniel shouted, Johnny's stomach did a nervous flip, as everyone stood around Johnny and Robby who had sat opposite him, Daniel came up behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders, giving them a quick squeeze. 

**" Uh sorry Dad, I didn't put it in a fancy bag or something"** Robby said, nervously handing him a big brown envelope, Johnny noticed his hands shaking slightly. 

**"Robby, you didn't have to get me anything, I'm just glad you're here. I hope you didn't spend a lot of money on this"** Johnny said, taking the envelope from his son.

 **"John, just open the damn envelope"** Daniel said, placing a kiss on his head, Johnny turned round to look at him **"You know what it is?, That's what you were talking about in the garden!, You weren't doing kata at all!"** Johnny looked at both Daniel and then Robby shocked. They both nodded, smiling. 

Johnny shook his head and then opened the envelope, he pulled out a piece of paper that said 

**" Dad, Happy Birthday!, Here's to many more together.**

**We've come a long way and I hope this shows how much you mean to me**

**Love Your Son**

**Robby"**

Johnny looked up at Robby, smiling at him, he could feel himself getting emotional, he told himself not to cry in front of everyone, he then pulled out some sort of certificate and he heard everyone gasp so he quickly turned it around and read 

**" Deed of Change of Name**

**I am pleased to say that your request has been accepted, Mr Robert Swayze Lawrence"**

Johnny felt the tears in his eyes, he looked up at his son who had tears in his eyes too. **"Lawrence?, You're a Lawrence?"** Johnny said, wiping his eyes slightly, it was Robby's turn to speak and he said, choking up a bit, **"I've always wanted to be, have the same last name as you, so is that okay?, That I'm a Lawrence now?"**. Johnny looked at everyone who had seen this exchange between him and his son, he looked at Daniel who was crying, Johnny wanted to wipe his tears away but that wasn't the time for it. Johnny looked at Robby who looked back at him, anxiously. He nodded furiously, leaping out of his chair to engulf his son in a big, tight, long hug. All the years Johnny missed were poured into that hug. He only let go when Robby tapped his back. He pulled away. 

**"You always were a Lawrence to me Robby, always. This means so much to me, you have no idea. I love you so much Robby, so much kid"** Johnny pulled him into a hug again, kissing the top of his head. Robby stood their shocked in the hug, his dad hadn't never shown so much affection before so it was a bit overwhelming but he soon found his voice **"I, I love you too Dad"**.

Everyone cheered and clapped, all hugged Johnny then hugged Robby, Daniel gave Robby a big hug and then kissed Johnny **" Oh Jesus, can you please wait until I turn my back to do that?"** Robby said as Johnny and Daniel pulled away, they both laughed.

 **" Hey Lawrence!"** Sam shouted, both Johnny and Robby turned around, then laughed. **" That's gonna take some getting used to, isn't it Dad?"** Robby laughed. Johnny looked at Robby with a big smile and said **" It sounds pretty damn perfect to me"** slapping Robby on the back as he said it. 

Johnny had never had such a good birthday and doubt that future years would have to do something extremely special to top this one.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasnt too bad!, comments always welcome! 
> 
> find me on tumblr @everlastingcastiel :)


End file.
